This invention relates generally to multimedia transmission. Specifically, embodiments of the invention relate systems, apparatuses and methods of multimedia transmission using redundant multiple transmission lines that shorten the changeover time.
On stage or outdoors, there are transmission methods for moving large amounts of sound signals over long intervals, such as those presented in U.S. Pat. No. 4,922,536 (the “'536 patent”), for example. In the '536 patent, a transmission line moves large amounts of multiplexer (MUX) units to on-stage. Multiple microphones are connected to each MUX unit and stored. The input sounds from multiple microphones have numerous MUX units, and these numerous sound signals are transmitted to the control booth, which is separated from the stage, via the transmission line. Alternatively, the processed sound signal from the control booth is transmitted to a demultiplexer (DEMUX) unit placed on the side of the stage via the transmission line. The processed sound signal is categorized in the DEMUX unit and output through the monitor and speakers.